bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wood Factory
Wood Factory is a crafted form of the Spike Factory. To craft it, place a Banana Farmer (credits to Thermoxin) in the Spike Factory's range. Then place a Banana Farm in the Banana Farmer's range. When the Banana Farmer is placed, the spike factory will have a new "bind" button at the bottom, close to the Path 1 upgrades. This will change the outer colour of the Spike Factory to brown when clicked, and the factory will no longer produce spikes. Bananas collected by the Banana Farmer will also no longer give money, but will be converted to wood and be fed into the Wood Factory. This wood will be different for each property of banana fed into it. Upgrades 0/0/0: The Wood Factory makes a stack of splinters for every banana wood fed into it. The stack contains 8 splinters, and one will be used per bloon pop. Path 1 Thinner shred: Each stack will have more splinters, 10 to be exact. ($1050) Even thinner shred: Each stack now has 13 splinters. ($1750) Splintery slab: The Wood Factory saves up for 5 pieces of wood to make a slab. Each slab is the equivalent of 68 splinters. If plasma, light, magic or fire touches it, it will ignite into a fire that burns for 30 seconds and pops all kinds of Bloons, 8 times a second. 4/x/x bananas count as 5 pieces of wood, and 5/x/x count as 12 pieces. ($3700) Palm oil: Fires that result from this wood slab last 5 seconds longer and pop Bloons twice as fast! ($7000) Carbon Nails: The Wood Factory saves up 500 pieces of wood and forms a stack of Carbon Nails that are thrown out to a random part of a track. They otherwise would pop 4096 Bloons, but if ignited, it would cause a fire that is equivalent to the 4/0/0 slab and lasts forever. ($20500) Path 2 Reinforced wood: Splinters have a 10% chance of not being used up when popping a Bloon, but granted that (all) the wood that makes up the splinters (or slabs/carbon nails) is made up of long lasting bananas. ($650) Double preservation: Splinters have a 25% chance of not being used up when popping a Bloon, but granted that (all) the wood that makes the splinters (or slabs/carbon nails) is made up of valuable bananas. ($900) Metallic wood: Splinters can now pop lead, but it uses twice as many splinters. ($1250) Deep-puncturing splinters: Splinters now do 10x damage to MOAB-class bloons and 5x to Ceramic Bloons. ($6000) Wood rush: (Ability) The Wood Factory now fills up with (your current money/30) wood. However, your money does not change. ($15000) Path 3 Painful splinters: Splinters permanently reduce bloon attacks by 0.5% and boss attacks by 0.05%. ($950) Persistent splinters: Splinters permanently reduce bloon speed by 0.5% and MOAB-class bloon speed by 0.05%. ($1500) Stinging splinters: Splinters break one layer every two seconds, even after the Bloon has "eaten" the splinters. ($2100) Violently ignitable splinters: Splinter stacks now explode violently when it is used up, dealing 1HP to every Bloon within a 2 Bloon Diameter radius. ($5900) Spontaneous explosion: Every single splinter now explodes upon contact. ($21500) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Support Towers